The First Ancestral Race
by Subtlepasta
Summary: Shinji is the incarnate of one of the First Ancestral Race; those who created the Angels.
1. Chapter 1

This is mah SECOND STOREH! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you do to. If you haven't read my other story look up "The Alabaster Demon." Although he didn't help me write this story, nathanexplosion7294 is my co-writer, beta reader, and best friend. Remember to **REVIEW**!

Disclaimer: Lolz. I have no idea why people put these on their work but it's funny.

* * *

The ominous red glow of the SEELE monoliths offered no light in the pitch-black meeting room. All twelve monoliths encircled a clearance with four dim-lit floor lights and out of the darkness came in a figure. Although everything above the figure's shoulders was omitted, the rest of the body was clearly that of a teenage boy. His hands resided inside his pockets and his posture erect. The end of his belt hung to the side.

Before he spoke, the boy opened his mouth revealing his sharp, pearly white teeth that glistened in the dimly-lit room, "How is the instrumentality project progressing?" his voice was calm yet aggressive.

One of the monoliths to the left of him spoke up, "We are ready for the angel attack to commence sir."

"Good... Gendo Ikari will play his part and we soon will become the new gods," his toothy grin widened as he said this, "Tomorrow I will await Misato Katsuragi's arrival at the train station. Sachiel will wreak havoc and I will be Gendo's last choice to defeat her. Does all this sound reasonable?"

In unison, the monoliths replied, "Aye!"

"Dismissed."

One by one the lights on the monoliths faded away and with them, the floor lights. And with his voice two octaves lower, the boy said with malice, "Fools."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji Ikari waltzed along the destruction that lay before a once thriving city. The wind picked up ruffling his short brown hair and the school uniform he wore as he stood motionless looking out into the wreckage. The damage done to the city was awe-inspiring: buildings were toppled atop one another and trains coalesced into a mass of metal and putrefied bodies at the end of a track. Shinji was all alone in this ghost town with nothing but the clothes on his back and his walkman.

Overhead large military aircrafts sped across the skies to soon hover in a semi circle. What ever they were attacking Shinji could not see yet that changed in a second. What loomed over the destroyed city was a grisly sight: Black leathery skin was taut across the figure's body and large bony shoulders gave excellent protection. It had no head, but a circular, pale bone mask with a slender "beak" pointing downward. To add to the atrocious decorations was a large crimson orb in the center of its chest guarded by two spiky ribs.

The creature lifted one of its long arms and stroke an aircraft with a beam of energy protruding out of its three taloned hand. The aircraft plummeted to the ground right next to Shinji. As it exploded, Shinji calmly side-stepped to avoid a chunk of metal from mutilating his body. As the fire rose to its highest Misato Katsuragi came to the rescue.

"Get in! I don't know about you but I sure as hell don't want to die like this!" Misato swung the door open letting Shinji in. Their speedy getaway was close to a failure–random pieces of metal heavily dented the roof of the car and Shinji's side window shattered all over the place.

Around ten minutes had passed and neither of them had the decency to strike up a conversation. Misato, after some well placed thought, began to speak, "So Shinji, how's it been these past few years?" Her voice sounded counterfeit; almost practiced.

"Don't talk to me as if you know me. I wouldn't even consider you a chaperone let alone an escort," His voice pierced Misato's heart in a fashion she had never felt before. She turned away from Shinji and focused on the tattered road ahead of her.

Shinji grabbed the binoculars Misato had in her car and peered into the horizon focusing on the creature. The aircrafts flew away from the monster in unison, and placidly, Shinji proclaimed, "They're preparing to detonate an N2 mine. I'd suggest getting out of its blast radius yet we have no time. We're ten klicks from the center but that's still not enough," he pulled his head to his knees to brace the impact.

Shinji woke up in the back of Misato's car. His mouth full of soot and dirt. A searing pain came from his left leg only to find a purple cloth wrapped around a blood soaked wound. He spat out the dirt and urged himself to become upright. Although he had dealt with similar pain this was overwhelming.

Without looking back MIsato said remotely, "You have broken your leg in three places and piece of metal pierced below your calf. It'll take time to heal so it's best not to move."

"Why treat me so well?" Shinji asked almost in a mocking tone.

And in the same remote tone, Misato replied, "Because we need you in one piece."

"How far are we from Nerv headquarters?"

"We don't have much time so you're going to take a direct shortcut."

"And what is this 'direct shortcut'?"

"You'll be taking a helicopter straight to the Geofront and from then on an elevator to your destination."

"Che. And I thought it'd be more interesting."

The helicopter landed roughly on the concrete heli-pad next to the Geofront. Shinji pulled himself out of his seat and plopped into a wheelchair. Although several people urged to aid him to his destination, he shrugged everyone off. With surprising speed he made towards the elevator.

The elevator clearly hadn't been cared for for some time. The buttons and walls of the elevator were outdated and the safety inspection certificate was expired by five years. Misato struggled some time with the controls to get it working again.

"You need any help there?" Shinji said mockingly revealing his honed alabaster teeth.

"If you feel so high and mighty why don't you try it?" Misato sneered.

Shinji rolled himself over to the control panel, played with the wires, and the elevator sputtered to life.

Shinji spun himself back into position making no reaction to Misato's awe.

"H-how did you do that?" Misato stared at Shinji, taken aback.

Shinji, who was now getting even more irritated said, "Can we get going or are you just going to stare at me?" He slouched in his wheelchair staring at the ground.

Without saying a word Misato broke her gaze and depressed the button indicating the basement.

The ride towards the basement was uneventful. The clicking the floor indicator made was becoming the bane of both Misato's and Shinji's ears. Shinji glanced upwards towards the floor indicator which started to lessen its pace. Muffled sounds could be heard from the other side of the door, "–and I to think this elevator was still working."

A faux blonde woman entered the elevator in a blue swimsuit similar to that Japanese schools used. A single dark mole underneath her right eye distinguished herself from many others. She greeted Misato and then peered at Shinji.

"So I suppose _this _is what caused your delay?" The woman nudged her shoulder at Shinji. Her voice was deeper than what Shinji expected.

Misato got a little closer to the woman and spoke quietly into her ear although not quietly enough, "You know how this elevator had a problem with the panel, Shinji was able to reconfigure and hot wire the system. The _standard NERV system_."

"Hmm. Seems like he might be of use when we need help with the Magi," turned her attention from Misato towards Shinji, "So you're Shinji Ikari; the third child. Let me guess: it was either the N2 mine or Misato's crazy driving that got your leg."

Shinji didn't respond or make eye contact. He just sat there.

"Not the one to talk, eh? That's fine. As long as we have your cooperation. By the way, I'm Ritsuko Akagi"

"I am not the one to converse with those affiliated with Gendo or his organization," Shinji's words were clear and crisp almost as though cutting through air.

"So you don't even refer to Gendo as a father any more?"

"I never did. No one deserves to be called a father after abandoning their own child. No one."

"Fair enough. You're going to have a pretty rough time from here on out though."

"Then so be it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 128 floors the elevator ceased its descent. In front of the trio was a white hallway leading up to double doors twenty meters away. Shinji lingered behind the two older women as they strode towards the exit.

The doors opened leaving Shinji in a dark area unbeknownst to him. The hydraulic hiss signaled the closing doors and all was silent.

"Shinji," Ritsuko spoke calmly yet her voice boomed through the open space, "What you are about to see might frighten you."

Flood lights turned on illuminating the face of what anyone would consider a giant robot. The purple and green contrasted with themselves as they wove through the angular face of the monstrosity. A horn stuck out between its eyes and another astonishing feature could only be described as the false beard a pharaoh.

Shinji was appalled at first then grew accustomed to the giant.

"This is the Evangelion unit one. It is humanity's most technologically advanced robot to have ever been created. It is humanity's the last option for survival against the Angels," Ritsuko proclaimed again in the same booming voice.

Shinji stared deeply into the Evangelion noting its features, taking in everything he saw. After sometime, another voice came into play overhead. It was Gendo's.

"It's been awhile son," Gendo said. His voice trailed off rather than Rituko's booming voice.

Shinji lifted his head to encounter the long forgotten voice he hated so, "I am not your son nor are you my father, Gendo Ikari," he gave Gendo a sharp evil eye that could pierce into anyone's mind. This, however did nothing to the stoic Gendo Ikari.

"I need you Shinji to pilot the Eva."

"Oh, so you're being upfront about it."

"We don't have much time. If you're going to do it, do it now," Gendo was getting irritated.

"And what if I reject your demand?" Shinji toyed with Gendo while revealing his pearly white teeth.

"We have a spare if you were to choose that direction."

"That is not relative. What is is that you get in the goddamn robot."

"Losing your patience now, eh?"

"Just. Get. In."

"No."

Gendo turned away from where he was standing and contacted his second in command, "Fuyutski, Shinji won't cooperate. Bring in Rei."

"But can we still use her?" Fuyutski sounded half alarmed.

Gendo just replied with four horrendous words, "She's not dead yet."

Within an instant the girl named Rei was rolled in on a hospital bed. Her blue short hair lay in a mess beside her head. IVs were attached to her arms and large bandages covered her right arm and left eye. Contrary to her major injuries, her alabaster skin was immaculate. As she passed Shinji in her hospital bed, her crimson red eyes pierced into Shinji's dull grey eyes. He sat in shock with his eyes fixated on the anomalous girl. He never before had sympathy for another human being.

As Rei slowly got up from her previous position, she grunted and cried from the imminent pain. She was almost off the bed when what seemed to be a huge earthquake hit. Rei was thrown off her bed and knocked off onto the steel floor. Shinji was also thrown off his seat having his wheelchair sink into the orange pool which lay below him. He struggled to get up as his leg was not in the best of conditions. Shinji lifted his head to see Rei sprawled on the floor before him. His eyes widened and he gathered the strength to push himself up and run towards Rei. Shinji carefully raised Rei up having her head rest on his arm. Her developing chest inflated and sank with her shallow, rapid breathing which caused Shinji to worry.

His foreleg began to bend under him and the pain rapidly swelled up. He trained himself to endure emotional and physical pain beyond any normal human's capabilities, yet he was soon at his breaking point. A steady pool of blood began dripping onto the steel floor and it wasn't Shinji's. He pulled out his hand supporting Rei's back and it was covered with ruby red blood.

"What's this feeling?" Shinji thought, "Is this 'caring?' Is this 'worry?' Why am I caring for such a person and at this time? This must be Gendo's doing! I should never have underestimated him. I'll need to use plan B," Shinji looked up at his disgraceful father and said, "Fine. I'll do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Umbilical restraint released! Left arm primary bolt released! Left arm secondary bolt released..." a woman's voice shouted over intercom. Shinji had already been placed inside the Evangelion yet he could still hear her muffled voice and the mundane whirs and clicks the restraints made.

"How could this be happening?" Shinji began thinking, "Over the course of years I've planned this and yet I still failed! Was there something I missed? Did they not tell me some vital information? I'll make sure to extract every inch of data from those men! More importantly, what happened between me and that girl over there? Did Gendo plan that? That could have been an easy setup. But her wounds were too real. That's what baffles me. I need to ask her some questions." Shinji opened his eyes and found his shoes getting wet with whatever liquid rising rapidly.

Almost as though she was inside the tube with Shinji he heard Ritsuko's voice, "What your feeling right now is LCL. It is a liquid that will directly oxygenate your lungs and offer as a shock absorber. So you have to breathe it in."

By the time she finished saying that, the orangey liquid was already at Shinji's waist. He lowered his head and breathed in the LCL as though it was the stagnant, chemical filled air of an old cellar that hadn't been cleaned in decades. He gagged a little before it settled down at the bottom of his lungs, then he too another whiff. It had no flavor, nor did it have a smell. It was the consistency that made Shinji increasingly uncomfortable. It flowed like water but felt like jelly in Shinji's hands. He rubbed it in between his two hands and it felt like olive oil between his fingers. He grabbed ahold of what seemed to be the handles. They had some resistance when he pushed and pulled on them so he assumed that had some effect.

Once the capsule was completely filled and the diagnostics were completed, his cockpit lit up all around him. Soon after it changed into a series of fantastical colors with textures too breathtaking to that finished, the interior of the cockpit viewed everything that the Eva saw.

"Synch ratio up to 50! 60! 65! 70! 80! It's holding at 80!" Shinji heard through the speakers inside the capsule.

Ritsuko's voice was now the one to be heard, "Shinji that's incredible! Whatever you're thinking about right now, keep it in your head."

"Keep yelling and I might change my mind about helping you," Shinji hissed.

"Stop with the antics! You chose to help so there's no turning back!" Misato roared through the speakers. There was a pause after that. Shinji could hear Misato's voice yet it was too quiet and muffled to understand.

Misato came back from her conversation and said, "Shinji we're ready when you are," her voice was much more calm now that it was almost eerie.

"I'm ready," Shinji's dull voice uttered.

Within an instant Shinji and the Eva were shot up with tremendous force taking twists and turns making Shinji's stomach do the same. It didn't take too long to get to the surface. Shinji appeared in front of the Angel. The dark night sky was covered with soot from recent fires. The Angel stared blankly at the Eva without making a single move.

"Shinji! I want you to focus on walking right now!" Ritsuko's voice shouted through the intercom.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Shinji replied

"Just think about walking! Try saying 'walk!'"

"And what are these, _joysticks _all about?"

"Those don't matter right now! What you need to do now is try walking!"

"Fine... Wench."

"What did you just call me?!"

"It's amazing how people think they can threaten others by doing that. It's almost pathetic."

"God dammit Shinji! Just make the robot God damn walk!"

"Hmph. I'll get this done in half the time and twice the angst than any of you."

"Just. Get it. Done. Over and out!"

Shinji loved making others angry. It was his innermost desire to see the side of people that most don't see. He wanted to show the world how awful people are and can be.

Shinji focused himself on the Angel before him. He imagined the giant taking well sized steps off the platform it now stood on along with saying "walk." The Eva, slowly at first, began to walk. As each foot descended upon the ground below, everything in its path was crushed as if they were styrofoam.

"Are there any weapons on this thing?" Shinji questioned.

"There is a blade located inside the left shoulder pylon," Ritsuko replied.

"And how do I get to it?"

"On the left handle there is a center button. Press that to open the blade compartment. It will automatically close."

"That's all I needed to know."

Shinji depressed the center button and sure enough, the green portion of the left shoulder pylon flipped open revealing a survival type blade with a pink tint. He imagined the Eva grabbing a hold of the blade and with some concentration, the Eva retrieved it just as he intended. As soon as his hand went down to its previous position, the blade began hiss like a chainsaw on steroids. The Eva lowered into a fighting stance having its blade out ready to strike or defend.

"I know Sachiel's strengths and weaknesses, why am I being so cautious?" Shinji began thinking, "I can finish her off easily yet they'll find it suspicious."

Unit 1 sprang from its position up into the air landing behind the Angel with a crash. The Eva grasped the Angel's right arm slashing at it with the knife almost severing it. The Angel turned its hulking body to look at the Eva and with amazing flexibility twisted its left arm to grab onto the base of the neck of Unit 1. In the cockpit, Shinji could see the white light signaling the powerful energy strike.

"So I failed again. SEELE didn't inform me well enough. I didn't create the Angels, the forerunners did. I am just a failure," Shinji closed his eyes embracing the pain in his chest and before he knew it, his cockpit was pierced and everything went black.

* * *

So that's the first chapter! I hoped you like it. If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to **REVIEW**. 'Nuff said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! It's the second chapter and I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to **REVIEW. **Thanks.

**

* * *

Shinji's Dream**

"I'm useless," Shinji kept saying, "I'm useless. I'm useless. I'm useless..." Shinji's body curled up into a ball in the depths of the sea of LCL, "The forerunners tricked me! They knew I wasn't good for the job. No. I will be the one to bring about Gendo's fall. I will bring about the instrumentality project. I will bring about the end of the forerunners. I WILL BE THE GOD OF THE NEW WORLD!"

**Reality**

The Evangelion's eyes opened bringing new life. It stood from the rubble and turned its head towards the Angel. Its eyes squinted at the Angel who was several kilometers away. It recognized its enemy and lifted its head in a shrill bellow. The hole in its chest began to bubble and spit blood until it covered the hole with a solid surface. The Eva picked up the knife that lay beside it and cut off the umbilical cord behind its back. With that now off, the Eva bound upon the Angel in one giant leap.

The Angel turned to the direction from which the bellow came and was smashed to the ground by its opponent. The Eva took the knife in hand and was preparing to strike at the Angel's core yet was struck by her beam of energy. Thanks to the Eva's AT field, no damages became present. The AT field flickered a bright orange and disappeared.

The Eva ran towards the Angel expecting another AT field which is what happened. The horn that stuck out in front of the Eva's forehead pierced the AT field as if it was nothing. The Eva raised its head ripping the the AT field apart.

The Angel was now defenseless. The Eva grabbed the shoulder of the Angel and shot its other hand straight into the core of the Angel. The hand went straight through with a coating of royal blue blood. When the Eva pulled its hand out, it balled its hand into a fist and pulled it out with such an intense velocity, that blood gushed out of the core splashing all over the Eva's armor. It let out another bellow before shutting down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji woke up looking at the ceiling of a hospital. The dull sound of cicadas in the background drilled into Shinji's ears. When he moved his left leg, there was no pain. Shinji removed the covers and found his leg pristine. No cuts, stitches, bruises, or scabs. His leg had _healed_. He looked up from his surprising recovery to find Misato in a deep sleep.

"What is she doing here?" Shinji stared at Misato in confusion.

Shinji gathered the clothes left for him on the extra chair and left the room. His room lead to a windowed hall with the rolling hills as a view. He stared blankly out into the limited metallic sky. For the first time in fourteen years, he felt tranquil. But when things start, they must have an end and Shinji's peace was the first to go.

A squeaking hospital bed slowly passed by being pushed by nurses with the very girl he saw yesterday. They locked eyes for as long as they could before she was rolled away. Even though Rei had been gone for some time now, he still ventured his eyes toward the direction she headed.

"Shinji!" Shinji turned his head to confront the person calling him, it was Misato, "It seems like you're all better. I have some questions about your fight with the third angel, but your father – I mean Gendo, wanted to ask you where you were going to stay."

"Che. It's the first time he actually gives me a decent option," He turned his head away from Misato and looked back at his previous interest, "So what are my options?"

"Well then, we'll need to see Fuyutski. He has your papers."

The elevator's dial beeped at a steady pace as Misato and Shinji waited for it to reach them. The clicking slowed and quickly halted. The doors delayed to open almost as if what was inside it did not want to show. The doorway slid open and Gendo stood phlegmatically with his orange tinted glasses not pushed all the way up the bridge of his nose. No one moved for those ten long seconds but Shinji's mind was racing.

"What are you doing Shinji?! Kill him now!" Shinji thought as he tightened his left hand into fist and ruffled his brow, "This might be your only chance!"

In the end, the elevator closed its passage leaving Shinji ready to beat down Gendo in anger.

"You don't seem to like your father very much," Misato didn't look at Shinji as she said this. She just continued looking at the elevator door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll live by myself. More contact with others means more distractions," Shinji said to both Misato and Fuyutski, "And besides, I've lived my entire life without any close relationship; I'm used to this."

"Are you sure about this?" Misato said in a concerned manner.

"Positive," When he said this, he sounded unsure almost if he didn't want to live alone.

"Fuyutski, I'll take him," Misato straightened her back out and said her words showed a sign of disgust but just as Gendo, Fuyutski said or did nothing.

"Great, another hinderance," Shinji gave Misato the evil eye but she didn't notice.

"Shinji, if live with me, you can get to school and Nerv headquarters faster than if you stay alone."

Fuyutski chimed in, "She has a point you know."

Shinji succumbed to the pressure and finally said, "If that's what you want? Okay then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive back to Misato's house was an uneventful one. Whenever Misato tried to start a conversation, Shinji would one way or another end it as quickly as it came.

They came to a stop at a large apartment complex at least thirty stories high and spanning several blocks. The building curved inward towards the inside of the city giving the other side an unbelievable view of the ocean. A set of sliding glass doors revealed on the other side an alluring, futuristic decor. The strange couple entered the elevators which was an intricate blend of glass and metal. Misato swiped her Nerv card and the elevator shot up. The ascension was quick to the 27th floor. They exited the elevator and turned right. To the right, the upper half of the wall was missing and the wind could be felt across Shinji's face.

"We're here Shinji! Your stuff is already here. I just moved in myself so make yourself at home," Misato told Shinji. They took off their shoes and entered.

They stepped into Misato's apartment which really contradicted with what was downstairs. The decor was that of a regular household with manual sliding doors and a small kitchen. It was also larger than Shinji expected. It had a decent sized balcony and the dining room was separate from the kitchen. The living room had three small steps leading to it and a set of glass sliding doors allowed it to be closed off from the rest of the house. Although these things surprised Shinji, there was no worse sight than the amount of beer cans and unpackaged stuff spilled across the house as if there had been a college party not too long ago.

Shinji was appalled at the chaotic mess. He rummaged through the kitchen for any actual food yet only found ice, snacks, beer, and more beer. He sighed at the living conditions he would soon face and even more so when he started thinking about how much cleaning he would have to do. He never had much stuff to begin with so cleaning was at a minimum in his life. He cleared away what seemed to be a tacky olive drab couch and plopped into it. As he slowly sank into the plush folds of the coach he began to doze off into oblivion.

"Shinji!" Misato yelled across the apartment bringing Shinji back into the real world, "Your new room is the second to the right! All of your stuff is in there but none of it's been unpacked!"

Shinji didn't reply. His room would have been a hassle to clean and he just didn't feel like it. His eyelids slowly closed and he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up from his silent slumber feeling refreshed and content. The once bright blue sky was now a vibrant orangey-red. Shinji walked onto the balcony viewing the relaxing sunset. The endless ocean beat down gently on the fine sepia sand.

"I was lucky to have received this apartment for free," Misato snuck up on Shinji trying to startle him but to no avail, "By the way, you have school tomorrow."

Shinji wasn't too pleased about the interruption and left saying, "I'm taking a bath."

"It's the door–"

"I can find out myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji got out of the bath in a grouchy mood and on an empty stomach. His hair was matted down and water dripped down his nose. He trudged back to his room to get dressed. The boxes were labelled so that wasn't to much of a problem for him. His hair was ruffled and messy while his baggy white shirt and worn jeans didn't suit his personality.

Shinji heated up a beef Cup Noodle and sat down at the table with Misato. Misato, who had only been at the table for fifteen or so minutes, already laid four empty beer cans to waste beside her microwaveable food.

Misato took her fifth beer and finished it in four tremendous gulps, "This is the good stuff! It's times like these Shinji that can never get any better!" She looked at Shinji who made no remark, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

Shinji continued to play with his soup stirring it slowly with his chopsticks until he finally said softy, "I'm just not in the mood for talking."

"Well you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow so it's best you get ready."

"Of course, I have school tomorrow."

Shinji stood up from the table and was about to leave when Misato called for him once more, "Hey, I noticed that your leg was alright. How'd that happen? Do you know?"

He rubbed his right foot along his left leg remembering the spot at which the shard pierced it, "I don't know how it healed this quickly. Even if I did, I still wouldn't tell you," And with that, he left for his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With surprising speed, Shinji was able to clear his small bed out which only stood inches above the ground. He didn't bother grabbing blankets as it was the ideal temperature. He grabbed his walkman and started playing his favorite cassette: Suicide Commando. As the heavy electronic music continued, he thought about how he was at a huge technological disadvantage. Almost all music was now stored on computers and iPods and he still used a cassette player. For another five minutes he devoted his mind to the matter but soon succumbed to the repetitive beat of "Face of Death" and fell asleep.

* * *

Well that's the second chappie of The First Ancestral Race. I would probably consider this a filler but a must is a must. If you don't know Suicide Commando they're basically dark German techno. iTunes doesn't sell "Face of Death" but you can find it on youtube.  
If you have any suggestions please do tell me.

By the way, I might change the fics name to something else because it seems too unoriginal.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after so long I get the third chapter up. A coalescence of laziness, writer's block, finals, and more laziness postponed its production. As I've said previously, please do continue to review, and criticize (constructively) on my work.

Also, I'd like to thank One Man Geek Squad for really helping me out. I do recommend him for those who need their Eva fics beta-ed.

Now without further ado, enjoy

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was 3:00 in the morning, but Shinji wasn't able to sleep. He crept out of bed and into the living room where Misato lay, snoring tremendously. Beer cans surrounded her and her computer from which she worked. Shinji eyed her seductive body, yet dismissed the thought in a flash, cursing at himself in the process. He depressed the button that lead to the outside world and slipped into the unknown.

"I shouldn't be here. I should be out working with SEELE. But something is telling me to stay. I could just as easily run away," Shinji thought to himself briefly.

The streets were still slightly busy with electric cars humming past. It had started to drizzle, and the ground had an even coating of rain. The drops of rain accumulated on top of Shinji's hair, glistening every time light shone upon it. Lights from the center of Tokyo 3 could be seen from his position. There was also a construction site was visible to the far right of his apartment complex. He strolled around the area that he reluctantly had to call home. After a while, he ended up in a small park, surrounded by small trees and shrubs.

There was a fountain in the center. It hadn't been working for a while, considering the fact that a heavy coating of wet leaves had formed inside the individual concrete bowls. He sat down on a damp, wooden bench that faced the fountain as he took in the sights, the smells, the lukewarm rain that dropped every now and then on his face, even the twinkles of light that emanated from the city through the tangles of leaves and branches. So different from the headquarters of SEELE.

He sat in silence, with his hands clasped together as in prayer, or as the way his father would do. He sat motionless for some time until he shifted his position. This ended up with him facing Rei Ayanami. It was drastically different, seeing Rei here, and seeing the same girl on a gurney hooked up to hospital IVs covered in bandages. They locked eyes for a moment. Neither of them said a word. Her bandages were now were reduced to a covering over her right eye and a heavy cast which prevented her from doing anything that involved her right arm. The long gaze between the two ceased when Rei brought herself up from her seat and began to walk back the way she supposedly came from.

Shinji got up from the bench and reached his hand out as if to grab Rei in mid-stride.

"Where are you going?" His question came out a little squeaky.

What? My voice... what happened there? He steadied his voice, and asked again, "Where are you going?"

Rei turned to look at him.

"That is none of your business, Ikari."

The use of his surname surprised the boy. He was even more surprised that this girl hadn't even given his question a thought.

"Where I go and what I do should not matter to you. Worry about yourself," said the girl.

Shinji watched the girl depart.

Shinji exited the elevator of his new home and rummaged through his pocket for his cellphone. He tossed out lint which collected at the bottom of the pocket and came across a small bump along the lining of his jeans. No one would have been able to find it, unless they put on the jeans themselves. He ripped the seams with a piece of broken concrete and pulled out a small bead no larger than grain of rice. It was blinking a faint red. Shinji immediately knew what it was.

"Hmph. A military grade, elevation measuring RFID. So they even have tracking devices in my clothes." He scoffed at the fact and tossed it over the concrete railing.

"They think they're so slick. Nobody tracks Shinji Ikari,"

He kept on walking and Misato, still in her skimpy shorts and tank-top shirt, sprinted past Shinji without second thought. Only after two strides did she finally recognize her roommate. She skidded to a halt and twirled around to face Shinji. Her eyes were wide and her breathing heavy, "Wha- Shinji?" She scanned the boy until she noticed the rip in his jeans,

"So, you found it? I was hoping you wouldn't." Her breathing slowed as she ruffled her long, purple hair.

"You should find better hiding spots." Shinji said. "Even a child would have been able to find it."

Misato sighed. "Just go to bed. You have school in four hours." She pointed sharply towards the doors to their apartment. Shinji frowned at the fact of having to go to school with people. "Why should I need to go? I already know everything that they're going to teach us."

"It's mandatory," Misato said angrily.

Shinji walked over to his door and slammed it behind him. He fell down on his mattress, instantly falling asleep.

School in the city was as horrible as Shinji expected. The hallways were crowded, most of his teachers seemed to have been born in the Stone Age, and everyone was talkative. Shinji maneuvered his way through the thick cloud of students until he reached his classroom. His new classmates had already been seated, and the teacher had already given the students a heads up that a new student would be entering their class. The whole room gave off the brilliant red color of the NERV laptops. Shinji walked to the front of the room, and stood next to his name on the blackboard. The teacher had even written his name wrong, using Katakana instead of Hiragana.

Fools. My intelligence is more than all teachers in this entire building. And NERV expects me to learn from these idiots?

"This is Shinji Ikari," the teacher explained with the most amount of enthusiasm he could muster. "He moved from-."

Shinji rubbed the back of his head along with the accompanied sigh and said, "That information is not allowed to be disclosed."

"Oh. Well, please welcome Shinji Ikari to his new school." He paused as he scanned the room for someone. "Ah! If you have any questions, go ask the class president, Hikari Hokari. She'll tell you about anything that you need to know. Now with all this done, your seat is the fourth down next to the window." With that, he bowed towards the class and towards the teacher and made his way to his desk.

Shinji looked at Hikari. She was a girl with dark brown hair, and pigtails tied off with beaded hairbands. The girl looked barely intelligent.

School was a bore for Shinji. The teacher blabbed on about Second Impact. How the majority of the world's population was killed, resulting in the melting of the ice caps. How they were trying to prevent a third one with top-secret weapons. All of it gave Shinji a headache. He looked out the window every now and then, so that the teacher wouldn't expect him to be daydreaming. This continued for the next two and a half hours until lunch. His stomach growled every now and then for a fitting meal, since his breakfast had been half-cooked ramen. Bad tasting ramen, at that. Which _never_ happens.

During the monotonous lecture on the Second Impact, a little blip indicating an instant message appeared on his laptop screen. The caller was listed as 'Anonymous' but he could tell it was from someone who was in the classroom.

"Shinji, rumor has it that you're guy that piloted the Eva. Is it true?" it read out.

Shinji closed the window and continued his preordained activity. The blip on the screen appeared again, and Shinji wasn't too pleased.

He opened it, reading, "Don't close the window! I just wanted to know."

He closed the window a second time and just as fast as he closed it, another popped up. "Just answer the question or I'll continue spamming!" More windows started popping up.

Shinji finally started to type out of frustration by saying, "You're not going to get an answer out of me." In a few seconds his screen began opening even more new windows and making little blips across the screen.

He was really fed up with these messages. "Fine! I piloted the Eva! Are you happy now? Just because I give you an answer doesn't mean it's true!" he typed.

Now, the entire class stood up in excitement. In no less than a couple of seconds he was surrounded by all thirty of his classmates asking him questions and shouting words like "Awesome!" "Cool!" and "What happened that day anyway?"

Almost like ants scurrying away from being sprayed, the crowd quickly disbanded as the bell rung for lunch. Shinji sat a this desk for a while until he finally realized everyone was listening in on his conversation. He was getting up when one of his classmates with a stern face walked up to him.

"My name's Toji Suzuhara," he said. His black hair was combed forward in a do not mess with me or I will kill you now hairstyle. "I have some business to take care of and it involves you. Let's go outside." The attitude he portrayed wasn't in the slightest joyful. His face was stern and could be read as easily as a child's book.

Behind the jock was a sort of scruffy looking kid with large, stereotypical, round glasses, freckles, and ruffled dirty-blond hair; your average looking nerd. Shinji came to the conclusion that this "underling" was either the jocks friend or he did the jocks bidding. Probably the latter.

"What do you want?" Shinji lifted his eyes toward his new adversary with a malicious glare.

"I just want to have a talk with you. Outside, or at least out in the hall."

"Does the rooftop work for you?"

The sky was a bright shade of blue. Thick clouds rolled across the deep blue sky, blocking direct sunlight. The wind kicked up and tousled around the uniforms of Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke. Shinji and Toji were less than a single stride from each other and Kensuke was practically hiding behind his "master".

"So, are you going to say anything? Or are you going to just stand there trying to make yourself look cool?" Shinji blatantly insulted Toji, who just scoffed at the insult.

After a few seconds, he began to circle Shinji and at the same time said, "A couple days ago when you trashed the city, my sister was in one of the buildings that you smashed. Thankfully she's alive, but I don't know for how long." Each time he encircled Shinji, he came closer to him.

Shinji stood his ground and gave his unforgiving glare at Toji. "It's not my fault that your sister has a leg gone or something. Besides, it's not like I even care about your problems." Shinji turned his back to the infuriated Toji and continued to walk to the rooftop's main doors.

Toji aimed for a hard punch to the back of Shinji's head and released.

Shinji was two steps ahead of Toji and spun around. Not only did he dodge Toji's punch, but he grabbed it in the process. His grasp held firm, and then he forced Toji's elbow inward. Something snapped.

With an earsplitting cry, Toji fell to the ground. Shinji walked over to Kensuke, who cowered away from him as if he were some kind of demon.

Shinji squatted down next to the writhing Toji. With cold, harsh eyes and a supple tongue, he said, "It's best not to even think of doing any harm towards me," Shinji stood up from his position and left through the gray, metal doors.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I hope you enjoyed the quick chapter. With summer coming up pretty soon, more chapters will be produced along with new stories. I'd also appreciate if anyone would like to help with further enhancing this story or The Alabaster Demon.


End file.
